fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Flying-Type Life Chapter 1
Walking down the street were three Flying-type Servums, lead by Swervum. Right behing him was Eddie, the largest and strongest of the group, who dropped out of school following his homie, and after that were Carlos and Andre, two brothers originally from another neighbourhood who became fast friends with Ed and Swervum. However, those four weren't the only ones heading that direction, and slightly further back was a single Gorosaurus. Despite what it might have looked like, the atomic dinosaur named Juice was actually part of the squad, having just recently joined after moving in from another state. As much as he wanted to fit in, it was really hard for him to strike a conversation with such already close people, so he just kept walking quietly until they reached their destination. Big Papa's Place was a seemingly normal New-York pizzeria. The restaurant was empty, as it only opened around noon, except for the boss' boy, a muscular Godzilla who greeted the group with a smile. "Swervum and the squad, good morning to you all! You've been climbing the ranks especially fast, so I hope you're ready for a long day!" he exclaimed smugly. "Of course Sonny, unlike you we can work properly." Swervum answered in kind, gathering a few chuckles from his followers. "Tch." The annoyed Godzillasaurus handed him an envelope. "Here's the orders, directly from Papa. What does he even see in you..." The squad leader took the letter, quickly scanned the content, then passed it to Ed. "Alright guys, let's go." They exit the building without paying anymore attention to Sonny, who kicked a table down in anger once the group left. Back out in the busy city, the Servums headed to their destination, followed by the now even more nervous Gorosaurus. Now in a much less savoury part of town, they headed to an alleyway and straight into a dirty, doorless building. Inside, Swervum knocked at one of the doors then waited for an answer until he made a sign to Ed, who promptly kicked the door down, prompting a surprised yelp from the room's inhabitant. The leader entered the room. "Yo Trunker! Long time no see! You probably know why we're here." The terrified strange humanoid was looking around, back against the wall, but his only exit was blocked by the brothers. " You're j-just visiting an old pal, right?" The Flying-type didn't have time to joke around. "Papa wants his money, right now, or we beat your malformed face until it looks normal." "Here, here it is!" Trunker shouted, shoving a wad of bills against Swervum, who quickly counted them. "See, wasn't it easy? Okay. Ed, teach him never to be late again, then meet us at the Tsunos'." "No problem." said the childhood friend as he walked towards the now crying humanoid. "But you said you wouldn't hurt me!!" "And you said you'd pay on time." the leader answered before exiting. On the way, Juice finally gathered the courage to speak up. "Come on Swervum, that wasn't necessary, he gave the moeney back and..." "And wasted everyone's time." The Servum cut him. "You haven't done anything good since you joined, at least follow quietly. We're here for your last chance." He knocked at a door, which immediately opened, revealing Tsunojiras. "Where is he? Swervum asked. "Right here." the horned reptile answered. As the squad entered the room, the atomic dinosaur exclaimed "Tsunora!?" the little creature that bore that name was being held by two horned humaniods. Looking at the red one, Swervum said: "You, get out of here, you creep me out." Tsunosilver followed the order without a word, leaving the servums, Juice, Tsunora and the reptilian canine alone in the room. The leader started speaking again, this time to the Gorosaurus. "Alright Juice, clean his clock." - What?! Why, I can't, he was the only one who was nice to me since I joined... - That shitstain was a Seatopian mole all along, we have a recording of him disrespecting Big Papa while talking to his superiors, now we're gonna make him spit some infos. - Even then, I couldn't, he was a friend... - His gang won't bother saving him, his brothers are too pussy to help him, is that how wou want to end up too? - Please-- Swervum kicked Juice in the gut. "Why did you even join? Look at you, a fake Nikes-wearing broke-ass, who can't even hurt a tool just because he was nice to him once! What are you doing here? You should go back to mommy's nest, that's the only place where you'd fit in!" The leader spit his words at the atomic dinosaur as he passed out. Shortly after, Eddie came in. "You two can begin." Swervm instructed. "Ed, grab that pitiful dino." The brothers started beating Tsunora up as Tsunokeler watched while the other two Servums left towards the next person they had to teach a lesson to, leaving Juice in a dumpster on their way. Category:Fanfiction Category:Universe 20541432 Category:Flying-Type Life Category:Key Mace's Stories